playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Croc
"Yahoo!" - Croc Croc is the main protagonist of the Croc series and would be a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Tomba. Biography KAPOW! Born an orphan, Croc was nothing but a lost infant until he was discovered by the Gobbos, small furry creatures who befriended him and raise him as one of their own. However, an attack from the feared Baron Dante and his army of Dantinis left Croc to rescue his fellow Gobbos and help regain the peace of the land. THE LEGACY OF CROC: *''Croc: Legend of The Gobbos'' *''Croc 2'' Arcade Opening Croc is summoned by King Rufus to inform him that somthing is disrupting the peace of the land. Some of the Gobbos are scared, believing that Baron Dante has returned. Croc refuses to believe in such nonsense since Dante perished ages ago and will never come back so he decides to go on another adventure to put an end to the threat that is scaring his friends. Gathering some Gobbo companions, he sets off on his great adventure. Rival Name: 'Tomba '''Reason: '''TBA '''Connection: '''Both Croc and Tomba are characters who appeared only on two games each that were popular on the PS1 in 1997 and 1999 (sequel) respectively. Ending Croc returns from his journey to tell King Rufus that there is no more threat and that the kingdom of the Gobbos is safe. King Rufus wonders whether there will ever be a bigger threat that Croc can't handle but Croc glows with Polygon Man's Power tells him not to worry because as long as he is around he will make sure that no harm will come to the Gobbos. Gameplay Though he may not look like it, Croc is a bruiser of a fighter. He moves slow, jumps high and most of his attacks consist of heavy hard-hitting attacks that knock enemies away. He is also aided by his Gobbo friends, who give him some range and strategies during battle. (Square Moves) *'Tail Whip ' - - Croc whacks his opponent with his tail which sends them flying. *'Head Bash - or + - Croc rams into the opponent with his head. *'Spring Bash' - + - Croc jumps upwards and hits anyone who comes in contact with him. *'Ground Pound' - + - Croc jumps in front of himself and lands with a thud, hurting anyone nearby. *'Air Tail Whip ' - (midair) *'Air Head Bash ' - or + (midair) *'Air Spring Bash '- + (midair) *'Downwards Ground Pound' - + (midair) Croc falls downwards and slams opponents into the ground. (Triangle Moves) *'Bag Swing' - file:btn_triangle.png - Croc swings his bag at opponents. *'Bag Slam' - or + - Croc slams opponents to the ground with his bag. *'Bag Swing Upwards ' - + - Croc Swings his bag upwards which sends opponents flying up into the air. *'Bag Twister' - + - Croc spins around with his bag, sending anyone who comes in contact flying. *'Air Bag Swing' - file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Bag Slam ' - or + (midair) *'Air Bag Swing Upwards' - + (midair) *'Air Bag Twister ' - + (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Gobbo Counter' - - Croc holds a Gobbo in front of him in which when an opponent attacks during the time, Croc will lash out and inflict multiple hits before sending them flying. *'Gobbo Throw' - or + - Croc throws a Gobbo in front of him that inflicts minor damage but knocks opponents to the ground. *'Gobbo Hurl' - + - Same effect as Gobbo Throw, only this time, the Gobbo travels in an arc. *'Gobbo Plant ' - + - Croc places a Gobbo on the ground that will travel along the screen until it hits a wall or an opponent. If an opponent is hit, they will get knocked to the ground. *'Air Gobbo Counter ' - (midair) *'Air Gobbo Throw '- or + (midair) *'Air Gobbo Hurl' - + (midair) *'Air Gobbo Plant' - + (midair) (Throws) *'Donkey Kick - ' or - Croc stuns the opponent by hitting them and then kicks them hard in the gut, sending them flying. *'Beany Drop - ' - Beany the Bird grabs the opponent, takes them into the air and drops them. *'Stomach Stomp - ' - Croc trips the opponent with his tail and jumps up and stomps on them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Beany Bust - ' (Level 1): Croc summons Beany to fly in front of him, sprinkling magic dust that kills whoever touches it. *'Balloon Ride - ' (Level 2): Croc grabs a balloon and floats on it around the stage, kicking nearby opponents in the head and killing them. *'Gobbo Genocide -' (Level 3): Croc is seen walking away from the other opponents who are taunting him. He then puts his fingers to his mouth and whistles while pointing to the other players. Then, rumbling can be heard and a large swarm of Gobbos run onto the stage, trampling the opponents and killing them all in one go. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Good Mood - '''Croc hops from leg to leg while humming a cheerful tune. *'Let's Play! - Croc grabs a beach ball out of his bag, bounces it on his head for a while and on the final bounce, the ball lands back into his bag. *'Circus Reptile - '''Croc holds some Gobbos in his hands and juggles them. Quotes Croc does not speak. He only makes funny high pitched noises that he made in his games. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Look Out Below - 'Croc dops onto the stage from the sky with a thud and looks up. *'Furry Company - 'Croc walks onto the stage carrying a handful of Gobbos in both hands. *'Hard Head - 'Three gobbos fall onto the stage at a time and then they look up and move out of the way as Croc falls onto the stage on his back and Gobbos stare at him as he looks up with dizzy stars. *'And So The Fight Begins - 'Croc flies onto the stage while holding onto Beany the Bird and lets go when he gets close enough. Winning Screen *'The Fight Is Won - 'Croc holds a White Crystal above his head. *'Couldn't Have Done It Alone - 'Croc is shown with a Gobbo in his hand as he holds it up to the camera and smiles. *'Victory! - 'Croc, along with a bunch of Gobbos, jump up and down in excitement. *'All Hail The Winner - 'Croc is shown waving one hand in the air as a group of Gobbos march around him. Losing Screen *If using '''The Fight Is Won - '''Croc slams the ground with his fists in anger. *If using '''Couldn't Have Done It Alone - '''Croc is shaking his head miserably while looking at a Gobbo who is looking down. *If using '''Victory! - '''Croc falls to the ground on his back. *If using '''All Hail The Winner - '''Croc sadly trudges off the screen. Results Screen *'Win -''' Croc has his hands on his hips and a Gobbo on his shoulder as he smiles. *'''Lose - Croc Is looking at the ground in misery with a Gobbo on his shoulder that is crying. Costumes Adventure Croc Croc in his default appearace *'Purple Skin - '''Purple skin with black belly. *'Orange Skin - Orange skin with brown belly. *'Black Skin - '''Black skin with grey belly. King's Robes Croc wears the robes of Sailor King in Croc 2 *'Blue Skin - 'Blue robes with black ends. *'Yellow Skin - Yellow robes with grey ends . *'Black Skin - '''Black robes with red ends. Baron's Armour The armour of Baron Dante, the villain of the series. *'Black Skin - 'Black plating with a yellow cape. *'Brown Skin - 'Brown plating with a blue cape. *'White Skin - '''White plating with a black cape. Gallery King's Robes.jpg|King's Robes Baron.jpeg|Baron's Armour Trivia *Much like Dart Feld , Croc wears costumes based on other characters from his games due to the fact that he lacks his own costumes. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Croc